bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Cain's Servant
Cain's Servants are enemies in Bloodborne. Description Cain's Servants are small hunchback old men who tend to the castle of Cainhurst. While they appear seemingly harmless, scrubbing the floors and walls in an uneasy, almost terrified manner, they are in fact a sneakier kind of enemy that can cause severe harm to players. There are three variants of Cain's Servants: * Cleaners - This one is armed with a walking cane and flails it at the player with it. They can be mostly found scrubbing the floor and walls in the ground level of the castle. * Blowdart - They have two types of Blowdarts, one that inflicts damage and is therefore merely bothersome to the player, and the one that marks players with the Cainhurst Corruption rune. Being marked means that all of the Bound Widows in the surrounding area will rush the player aggressively, rather than walking, making it much harder and tremendously dangerous to walk by them. * Knight - These servants wear a large, red, and decorated cloak, wield a golden rapier, and seem to have been, in a way, a sort of guard to protect those within the castle as they wield their weapons with mortal skill and are, without doubt, experienced fencers capable of high damage flurry of attacks. Location * Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Strategy 'Cleaners' You will commonly encounter this variant scrubbing the floors and walls, these cane-carrying servants are extremely focused on their duties and won't attack without provocation, so you can leave them to carry on their work if you wish. If you do attack one, they'll retaliate with simple swings of their canes, but since they move very slowly and can't strike behind them, it's easy to get around them and finish them off with a quick R1 chain. 'Knight' The most dangerous Cainhurst servant variant, Cainhurst servant wielding rapiers are commonly known as knights, mostly becuase these servants use a completely different set of attacks than the other types. They strike rapidly with quick thrusts, slashes and multi hit combos, and will sometimes intentionally delay a slash to trick you into letting your guard down. They move quickly, are highly evasive and turn swiftly to face you, making their attacks extremely difficult to avoid. 'Blowdart' Once you reach the castle's library you'll encounter servants that carry candelabras along with their canes; these servants are always hostile and will pelt you with darts from extreme range using their canes as blowguns. Their blowgun attacks have two different properties, depending upon where you encounter them: the servants on the lower floor of the library will shoot you with darts that inflict almost no damage, but mark you with a red glyph, which causes the surrounding Bound Widows to become much more aggressive. Servants on the upper balconies fire darts that have no additional effects, but inflict more damage than the ones on the lower floor. Notes * Much like canine enemies, most range attacks will knock them all down. * The Knight variant can drop Numbing Mist, but this is a very rare drop. * Arrows shot from Simon's Bowblade, both R1 and R2, can heavily knock back the servant. Trivia * Though the cleaners work very hard, dust and spider webs still cover most parts of the castle. Gallery Cain's Servant.png|Cain's Servant concept art Cain's Servant №19.png|The Cleaner variant Cain's Servant №17.png|The Knight variant Cain's Servant №5.png|The Blowdart variant Cain's Servant №18.png Cain's Servant №23.png Cain's Servant №22.png Cain's Servant №9.png Cain's Servant №11.png Cain's Servant №25.png Bloodborne™ 20151016090851.jpg|Corruption rune applied by the blowdart variant image-bloodborne-e49.jpg Cain's Servant №21.png Category:Enemies